


Rede de Segurança

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Tendo sobrevivido ao massacre, Mikoto apenas deseja que Sasuke não a abandone para procurar sua vingança sobre Itachi





	1. Chapter 1

Mikoto sabia que isso logo seria o fim. Ela apenas esperava o vazio, o escuro da morte.

Mas foi então que a lâmina de Itachi fez somente uma vítima.

Fugaku caiu do seu lado morto, mas a apreensão dela não parou. Talvez Itachi quisesse a torturar por algum error que ela cometeu. Talvez por passar a se importar mais com Sasuke assim que o irmão dele.

Mas então ela ouviu algo diferente.

"Cuide dele. Eu sei que um dia ele virá por mim. É uma trilha do destino que eu crio agora. A sua morte não será necessária."

E como um fantasma, ele desapareceu.

* * *

Mikoto não dormiu até amanhecer por três meses.

O terror, o medo, a dominava. E o sofrimento de Sasuke também.

E quando o sofrimento de seu filho começou a se vanecer, ele logo começou a perceber a marca da vingança.

Sasuke não treinava para fazer ela ou seu clã orgulhoso. Ele treinava para destruir, obliterar, Itachi Uchiha.

QUando ele se tornou um genin, porém, ela ficou muito feliz e chegou a convidar os companheiros de equipe dele para uma comemoração.

Ela logo percebeu duas coisas:

1\. Sasuke e Naruto não gostavam um do outro.

2\. Sakura disfarçava muito mal que gostava do seu filho.

3\. Kakashi não tinha modos, assim como ela suspeitava. Quando ele saiu ainda estava lendo aquele livro obsceno de Jiraiya e nem acenou de frente para ela.

Assim que os convidados saíram, Mikoto tinha uma pergunte preparada para Sasuke:

"Sasuke, você gosta de alguma menina?"

Sasuke revirou os olhos com irritação.

"Eu não tenho ideia de porque alguém se interessaria por mim."

Mikoto riu.

"Mas você é a coisinha mais gute-gute do mundo! Quem não poderia amar você? Quero dizer, que menina?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e foi para o seu quarto.

* * *

Mikoto acordou com um grito.

Ela pensou que esse seria um dia tranquilo, um dia de felicidade. Talvez somente o dia fosse, mas as memórias formaram um terrível pesadelo em sua mente a noite.

Sasuke veio pela porta aberta atônito.

"Mãe, você está bem?"

As mãos dela se moveram em direção a ele, como um pedido de ajuda.

"Venha aqui filho. Apenas venha aqui."

Ela o abraçou como um bote salva-vidas. Sua ultima lembrança de dias melhores. Mas ainda havia uma marca daquele horrível dia caminhando pela terra. Algo que queria levar esse tesouro precioso que ela tinha com ele. E o pior, ela não sabia o que poderia dissuadir Sasuke de ir em direção a esse abismo.

Foi então que ela começou a sentir algo duro pressionado contra o seu corpo. Mikoto então percebeu que seus peitos se esfregavam contra o corpo de Sasuke.

Um desejo carnal, visceral, se apoderou de Mikoto ,talvez resultado de uma vontade de esquecer de seu medo racional.

"Tire a sua camisa Sasuke. Você está suando muito." ela disse, nom tom mais sedutivo que ela conhecia. Um tom que fazia Fugaku agarrar ela pelos peitos onde quer que ela o usasse. E também a obedecer sem questão.

Sasuke não era diferente de seu pai, e sem questão tirou sua camisa. Mikoto então abraçou mais forte, e dois doriram no sono conjunto mais tranquilo, e ainda assim o mais fervente de suas vidas.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram tranquilos, comuns. Mas um animal adormecido havia acordado dentro de Mikoto. Um desejo quase incontrolável pela sensação da carne de um macho da mesma espécie. Não, por um especifico macho.

Ela sabia como isso funcionava. Claro, Fugaku tinha caído por ela na primeira vez que a viu, e chorou de descrença quando ela disse "sim", mas nem tudo voou das mãos dele para as dela. Fugaku era destinado a ser a cabeça do clã e recusar pedidos era uma habildade que ele desenvolveu durante sua vida. Persuadi-lo foi uma habilidade que ela desenvolveu durante sua vida.

Primeiro ela pegou os vestidos mais curtos que ela tinha. Depois ela começou a agir mais sedutivamente que carinhosamente em relação ao seu filho. Uma sutiil diferença entre juntar sua cabeça a dele e juntar seus peitos ao corpo dele.

Finalmente, ela sempre perguntava sobre garotas. Ela sabia que seu filho podia fazer qualquer ser do sexo feminino cair de quatro por ele. Porque ela podia fazer o mesmo com os homens. Havia algo que a linhagem de Mikoto herdou que os fazia incrivelmente atrativos.

Foi numa dessas perguntas que Sasuke ficou irritado e disse:

"Mãe, porque diabos eu preciso de garotas? O que elas podem fazer por mim?"

Mikoto sorriu, e tocou Sasuke no rosto, massageando-o como ela massageava Fugaku quando ele estava nervoso.

Sasuke imediatamente tremeu diante de tal gesto de afeição, e fechou os olhos ao sentir o prazer do toque de Mikoto.

"Oh filho, há quase tantas coisas que garotas podem dar a você, e que você pode fazer com elas que lhe darão tanto prazer."

Mikoto aproximou seu rosto do dele, seu hálito tocando sua pele.

"Eu aposto que se você pedisse, Sakura chupara e lamberia seu pau até que você gozasse como nunca."

As mãos de Mikoto se aproximaram da virilha de Sasuke, mas a sua reação foi diferente das outras vezes. Com raiva, Sasuke empurrou Mikoto para trás a repelindo.

"Você não é mais minha mãe. Você se tornou como elas!" ele gritou.

Mikoto não sabia o que fazer. Ela apenas olhava diretamente para Sasuke, esperando por algo.

"De joelhos sua puta, de joelhos!"

Caindo de joelhos, Mikoto finalmente olhou de propósito na virilha de seu filho, e viu como seu pau estava duro e ereto.

"Sasuke, mamãe quer..."

"Cala a boca e engole tudo!"" disse Sasuke, tirando seu pênis para fora e avançando na direção de Mikoto.

Seu pau violentamente entrou da boca de Mikoto, batendo na garganta do outro lado.

"Gru gru gru gru gru gru gru!"

Sasuke não tinha remorso ou pena ou qualquer tipo de limitação moral. Em fato, ele não via mais Mikoto mais como um ser humano, mas um buraco de carne para ser preenchido. Preenchido com o seu pau duro. Realizando como Mikoto lutava com uma sensação incomoda na garganta cada vez que ele aia até o fim, ele a agarrou pelo lado de trás de sua cabeça para prendê-la numa posição incomoda.

"Gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!"

Ainda com raiva, Sasuke gritou em direção á sua mãe.

"Eu te odeio,eu te odeio, eu te odeio!"

Sasuke tirou seu pau de dentro dela de uma vez. Ele sorriu sadisticamente, vendo sua mãe com saliva saindo da boca agonizando na sua frente, tossindo com dificuldade.

Ele então reparou no decote do vestido que ela vestia, e com raiva o puxou para cima. Mikoto ainda o ajudou puxando seus braços.

Sasuke a agarrou pelos cabelos e a empurrou até a cozinha, jogando contra a mesa e baixando a saia e as calcinhas que Mikoto vestia, com um óbvio objetivo em mente.

Ele enfiou seu pênis sem misericórdia em sua própria mãe.

Por longos minutos, nada mais que grunhidos animais vieram daqueles dois individuos, até que Sasuke gozou dentro de Mikoto.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Os dois soltaram suspiros ofegantes depois do clímax, e Sasuke lentamente tirou seu pau de dentro de sua mãe.

Mas em seus olhos ele ainda a desprezava. Sem trocar uma palavra com ela, ele se dirigiu ao banheiro nu para se lavar.

Mikoto ficou parada na mesma posição por mais alguns segundos antes de cair no chão exausta.

Antencipando uma futura criança, ela colocou suas mãos sobre a barriga, sorrindo de uma algeria meio insana e meio reconfortante.

"Ele não vai te deixar, ele não vai te deixar..."


	2. Inferno

Meses se passaram.

Sasuke copulava com ela regularmente, embora não muito regularmente como ela esperava. Geralmente uma vez por semana.

O exame Chuunin veio junto com um teste positivo de gravidez. Mikoto ficou confrontada entre contar ou não para Sasuke sobre isso, apesar de ela saber das possíveis conseqûencias fatais do exame. Ela decidiu não contar.

Para a surpresa dela, assim que a fase da floresta da morte terminou, ela recebeu uma visita inesperada. Sakura e Kakashi.

A menina parecia muito assustada. Kakashi parecia chateado, mas não muito. Era como se ele estivesse vendo o resultado óbvio de um fenômeno que ele havia observado dezenas de vezes.

Sakura também estava grávida, e Kakashi a fez desistir do exame pelo bem do bebê. Mas Kakashi não sabia que Mikoto estava grávida de Sasuke, ao menos era o que Mikoto pensava.

Quando Mikoto revelou que estava grávida para Sakura, a adolescente ficou muito feliz de volta. Ela até abraçou seu ventre!

Mas Sasuke não voltou das preliminares, e Kakashi avisou Mikoto que ele teria que treinar Sasuke contra o filho do Kazekage, que era muito mais poderoso do que praticamente todos os outros genins.

 No dia do torneio, Mikoto refletiu em ir ou não ao estádio. Realizando que Sasuke consideriaria ela apenas uma distração, decidiu não ir, pelo bem dela e do bebê. Ela não precisava de mais motivos para ficar nervosa.

Ela até mesmo tomou um cochilo, e tomou o sinal de que nenhum jounin havia aparecido na porta dela como sinal de que Sasuke estava bem, mesmo se ele tivesse sendo eliminado.

Quando Kakashi e Sasuke bateram na porta dela ás 5 da manhã, ele esperou algo muito errado.

A vila, invadida. O Hokage, morto.

Mikoto não se sentiu muito triste como os outros. Ela se lembrou de como  sua mãe considerava Hiruzen Sarutobi "um pervertido que ganhou essa posição simplesmente porque aquele desprezível Senju o escolheu para isso".

Ela viu Sakura derramar algumas lágrimas silentes e Sasuke segurar a mão dela.

Mikoto se sentiu segura. Ao menos algo além dela manteria Sasuke seguro.

Ela ficou depois do jantar. Mikoto decidiu dormir mais cedo, mas o que atualmente aconteceu foi ela ir para o quarto e começar a ouvir gemidos, então decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo, de longe, no escuro

Os dois estavam se beijando e se acariciando, entao subitamente Sasuke agarrou os braços de Sakura , os colocando contra sua virilha. O rosto de Mikoto estava no mesmo nível que suas calças. Ela sorriu. Ela baixou suas calças e cueca.

Ela deslizou seus lábios, girando sua língua ao redor da ponta e deslizou sua boca todo o caminho abaixo até que ele o acertasse nas costas da garganta. Uma de suas mãos a agarraram pela cabeça e a puxaram ainda mais para dentro. Ela engasgou e se enforcou naquele pau. Sasuke a puxou para fora. Mikoto tossia, seus olhos lacrimejando. Ela tinha sentido a morte de perto.

  
"Bem, o que você vai fazer agora?" ela perguntou provocadamente. Sasuke lhe deu um soco. Sem falar, ela a jogou no chão e se pressionou contra ela. Ele pressionou seus pulsos contra o tapete e a beijou no mamilo. Ela relaxou, então empurrou sua virilha contra ela. Sasuke lhe deu um soco para acalmá-la. Ele se esfregou contra ela. Ele tirou sua saia e calcinha. Sasuke a mordeu no pescoço.  
  
Ele tirou seu sutiã. Ele enfiou seu dedo em sua buceta. E então outro. Dentro e fora, ele a penetrou com seus dedos. Gemendo, as mãos de Sakura se fecharam.  
  
Os olhos de Mikoto brilharam com um brilho demoníaco.

"Enfie seu pênis em minha buceta!"

Sasuke lhe deu um soco para acalmá-la. Ele mordeu seus mamilos enquanto seus dedos para penetrá-la. Sakura tentou fechar suas pernas. Sasuke lhe deu um soco porque isso era algo muito idiota de se fazer.

Ele rugiu como um animal por nenhuma razão.

Ele a fez ficar de quatro e a enfiou por trás. Ela gemeu e tremeu e teve um orgasmo.

Sasuke deu um soco nela por ter tido um orgasmo.  
  
Ele a agarrou pela cabeça novamente. Ele fodeu sua boca como uma buceta. O som de seu engasgo a excitou. Sakura o empurra, tossindo saliva..

Sasuke chupou seus peitos e esfregou seus pau contra sua buceta. Ele o colocou bem no fundo de sua vagina.  Sua boca permaneceu aberta em êxtase. A voz de Mikoto ficou mais alta a medida que Sasuke ficou mais rápido. Mikoto estava gemendo e o pedindo para destruir a adolescente.

Mikoto não tinha percebeido dizer isso em voz alta. Quando Sasuke parou e Sakura veio olhar em sua direção, Mikoto realizou seu erro e correu para o quarto.

 Ele ouviu Sasuke e Sakura falando, com uma mistura de vergonha alheia e própria. Finalmente, ele ouviu um som distante da porta se fechando.

Ela acordou no meio da noite. Sasuke estava sobre ela. Ele estava segurando um prato para cachorro.

Enquanto ele urinava no prato para que Mikoto pudesse beber sua urina, Mikoto assumiu que ele havia gozado em Sakura, mas eles tiveram sexo em um local diferente.

Assim que ela terminou de engolir o líquido amarelo, ela perguntou.

"Sasuke, o quão muito ela sabe?"

"Ela estava mais com vergonha de si mesma. Ela perguntou se eu sabia se você gostava de garotas".

Mikoto sorriu. Sasuke apenas a abraçou e eles dormiram assim.

Quando Mikoto acordou, ela quase gritou quando ela finalmente descobriu a marca no pescoço do seu filho.

Uma interrogação e uma conversa com o conselho da vila e Kakashi depois, Mikto estava mais tranquila mas ainda preocupada. Ela nunca havia pensando em Orochimaru em uma ameaça para o seu filho. Ela lembra de Fugaku falar sem parar em "hospedeiro" quando ele desapareceu.

Os meses se passaram. A familia de Sakura não foi tão hostil quanto Mikoto esperava. Em fato, Mebuki deixou Sakura ir sozinha com ela para o genecologista.

Mikote e Sakura entraram para ver uma fila de espera sincronizadamente estranha.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai. A irmã de Hinata estava com ela, mas não grávida como as outras, apenas estressada.

No começo Mikoto apenas pensou "Deus, esses meninos de hoje..."

Então ela começou a fazer perguntas na fila de espera, e a relutância de todas em dizer quem o pai era, fez Mikoto começar a preparar a receita de um desastre.

Então, enquanto ela estava falando com Ino, Mikoto ouviu o som quase indetectável de uma gota de sangue acertando o chão.

Hanabi estava vestindo uma saia aberta. Sua cara estava fazendo uma expressão de embaraço.

O mundo de Mikoto, sua visão, começou a vibrar. Ela imaginou Sasuke tendo sexo com uma criança tão pequena, Sasuke tirando seu pau de dentro daquela buceta pequena demais e cobrindo seu rosto com porra.

Sasuke se reproduzindo com todas as meninas jovens que pudesse para aumentar os números do clã.

Ela se levantou subitamente. Um medo crescente dominou sua cabeça.

_"Ele vai nos deixar para procurar Itachi...Ele dez isso com todas elas para garantir um futuro ao nosso clã..."_

Sakura apenas gritou em sua direção, mas Mikoto a ignorou.

Ela procurou por Sasuke, mas onde quer que ela fosse, ela não o encontrava.


End file.
